The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for applying paint, which is particularly applicable to the repair of chips, dents, or scratches on a painted or coated surface.
Painted surfaces, including, but not limited to, those found on vehicles, are subject to the occurrence of damage. For example, damage to painted surfaces on vehicles may take the form of chips, dents, scratches, due to extraneous material contacting the vehicle, collisions with other vehicles or objects, and the like.
In the past, damaged painted surfaces have been corrected in various ways. For example, one method requires sanding an area larger than the actual area of the damage followed by painting over the sanded area, or an area larger than the sanded area. Typically, this type of repair employs elaborate automotive refinishing equipment, such as compressed air sanders, paint guns, polishers, and the like. Moreover, repairing damage to painted surfaces in this manner requires a skilled artisan and consumes a great deal of time and expense.
Another method of repairing damage to a painted surface utilizes an airbrush to fill the damaged area with paint or other colored material. The repairing material is sprayed in minuet amounts and at a low volume, by passing compressed air through the airbrush onto a small circular target. Unfortunately, the airbrush repair method does not fill chips, scratches, or dents accurately, especially if the damaged area is of an irregular configuration. Typically, material migrates to areas that are undamaged and must be removed using paint solvents or polishing materials. In addition, airbrush repairs always produce "overspray", i.e. where excess paint coats surfaces in the immediate area to the damaged painted surface. Such a method is time consuming, expensive, and may only be performed by a person of sufficient skill and training. A simpler method of repairing damage to a painted surface is to employ a container of touch-up paint and a brush, normally attached to the cap or lid of the touch-up paint container. Again, applying touch-up paint to a damaged area is difficult and results in an inconsistent repair due to drying agents, which tend to harden the paint being applied on the paintbrush before application to the surface being repaired. Normally, the repaired area is still visible after completion utilizing this method.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,540,303, 4,838,723, and 5,468,082 show pen nib systems for dispersing ink.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,071, 4,923,317, 5,388,925, and Des. 329,253 describe correction fluid pen devices using nibs or styluses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,014, 3,879,141, and 5,421,664 show fluid applicators which are capable of delivering viscous fluids including water base solvents.
A system for repairing damage to painted surfaces which is easily accomplished would be a notable advance in the maintenance and repair field.